


Izhun P.D. (A Dungeons and Dragons AU)

by Lady_Selkie



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action, Mystery, little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Selkie/pseuds/Lady_Selkie
Summary: Izhun is a city crime ridden and infested with all sorts undercity lowlifes. Addison Fletcher, a cynical private eye, is soon forced to team up with Duana Steele, a homicide detective of the local police force after one of her recent clients is murdered by the recent serial killings. Soon after she also teams up with, Uru Nara, a socialite who is trying to grow outside of her parentage, and Scatha, a conwoman whose past soon comes to haunt her. With these serial killing ramping up, can the unlikely heroes figure out the mystery before it is to late?————This is an AU comprised of characters from a campaign I did that rapped up. I’m trying to incoperate a lot of what happened into this but not all of it. Also trying my best to give the right characterization to them but I don’t know if I will. Trying my best at writing this despite my writing skill not exactly being the best they good be. Comments catching any grammar or spelling mistakes are appreciated. For the record, I am doing this mostly on my own time for fun, so not really expecting to do anything big with this. Most of the moments will be out of order anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a list of episodes or chapters I have for it.

Episode List

S1 E1- Three Means Death  
Private Eye Addison Fletcher has become entangled within the mystery of the recent killings after one of her clients has been the most recent victim.  
S1 E2- Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained  
Duana and Addison disagree on how they should proceed. Scatha teaches Uru her way of life.  
S1 E3- Snake Eyes  
New information comes to light. Addison digs a bit into Scatha’s past.  
S1 E4- Red Herrings  
Scatha reveals a secret. Duana and Uru follow a lead. Addison goes a little to far.  
S1 E5- Crucible  
Addison makes a new ally, as the others scramble to find new clues among the Izhun Elite  
S1 E6- Wing of Zhara  
The group visits a casino. New alliances are forged.  
S1 E7- Crossroads  
The case is closed but something doesn’t sit right with Addison.  
S1 E8- Grand Opening  
Uru opens her restaurant, Scatha finally confesses her feelings.  
S1 E9- Burn the Bridge  
Addison finds the truth but the others disagree with her plan to confront it.  
S1 E10- Danes Macabre  
Duana and Scatha race to stop the killer, Uru makes herself known. Addison makes a choice.  
S2 E1- Riddles  
Addison is still dealing with the fallout of the killings as a new threat rises.  
S2 E2- Daemons  
Addison and Jun look into a threat. Scatha runs for office, Uru makes a startling discovery.  
S2 E3- Cassandra Truths  
Addison warns the other but her warnings fall on empty ears.  
S2 E4- For the Want of a Nail  
Addison continues her investigation, Duana helps Scatha expose a scandal.  
S2 E5- Sins of our Fathers  
Scatha discovers her father is in town, Uru finds something troubling about hers.  
S2 E6- Revelations  
In the wake of Ardeth’s threat, Uru tells Addison about herself. Scatha decides to mend a bridge.  
S2 E7- The Spider’s Den  
Addison is offered a deal, Uru tells them everything.  
S2 E8- Crucified  
Ardeth makes good on his promise. Uru pays for it.  
S2 E9- Dominos  
Addison races to prevent her friends from falling into Ardeth’s trap, Duana makes an unsavory deal.  
S2 E10- Checkmate  
Scatha and Addison finally make amends, Uru and Duana desperately try to stop Ardeth’s plan.  
S3 E1- Last One Standing  
Scatha becomes mayor, a new threat forces Duana to look into Addison.  
S3 E2- Keep Your Friends Close  
The hunt for Addison’s past a only wrought more questions than answers. Scatha has a surprise for Uru  
S3 E3- Severed Ties  
Scatha and Uru join their friend on her quest when it is revealed of her connections to the threat.  
S3 E4- Empty Words  
Addison heads out of town to look for answers. Duana finally finds a clue.  
S3 E5- Bullseye  
Uru stumbles upon a piece of Addison’s past.  
S3 E6- The Fox  
Duana learns why Addison is called the Fox. Addison confronts her demons.  
S3 E7- Labyrinth  
Addison’s past is finally uncovered.  
S3 E8- Penalty  
The past has finally caught up to Addison, the others ponder their trust in their friend.  
S3 E9- Till Death do us Part  
Addison is given one last chance as the wedding draws near.  
S3 E10- Addison  
Addison thinks about her past as she races to save her future.


	2. The final confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good idea for this so I am writing it now.

Addison raced along the rooftops of Izhun, racing to where she knows where he is. The memory of her and Maxime, younger not as weighed down by the world, flowed through her mind strengthening her resolve to stop him. She remembered when they were kids, when they would run around in the woods pretending to be knights of their own world. She missed their youth when they played for hours being the kings and queen of their own kingdom. Those were the days before she was The Fox, the days before she was Addison Fletcher. The days when being Addison was enough, when she didn’t have expectations to live up to.   
She leaped over rooftop and rooftop, not stopping for anything. She passed by the bell tower where she had killed Vienna in defense of her friend, she passed the coffee shop where she and Duana would talk about the case. Addison passed Uru’s restaurant, a place she wished she could have eaten one last time before this end. Finally passing the alleyway where this all started, the alleyway where they had found the corpse of her client, the body that pulled her into this beautiful mess. Addison finally landed on the rooftop of her office and Maxime was there to meet her.

“Glad you can finally make it my dear fox.” His words were full of venom barely masked by the sweetness. “Are you ready for the end of your story?”

Addison merely unslung the bow from her shoulder and knocked an arrow, it has been years since she had ever drawn a bow but she hoped that it was enough, for once it was enough. “This may be the last chapter, but the story is never truly over now is it?”

As if on a cue, light’s flooded into the rooftop, and the blades of a helicopter whirred as a commandeered news copter arrived. Addison was no fool, she knew what this meant. Maxime wants to broadcast her failure. The deranged laugh of her once friend sounded as he outstretched his arms. “Well, Addison who are you today? What mask do you adopt? Addison Dubios, the black princess of the Duskfelle? The Fox, the deadly daughter of Brigid? Addison Fletcher, the cynical detective hiding from her past? Who are you today?”

Who was she today? Addison’s mind raised as she tried to answer. She had always worn so many masks she couldn’t remember which was the original. The thoughts briefly overwhelmed her, before she steadied her breath and pulled back the drawstring on her bow as she said to the wind. “I am Addison, and for once that is enough.”

She fired.

Thunk. The arrow hit it’s target, Maxime’s heart. As he fell she dropped the bow and rushed towards him. The wooden shaft protruded from his chest, scarlet turning his blue coat purple. She cradled him in her arms, not wanting to abandon him in his last moments. Maxime looked at her and for the first time in years she saw the kid she had been raised alongside, clarity shone in his eyes as he faintly laughed. “This is my end, Huh. At least it was you.”

Addison felt warm tears falling down her face as she said. “Why? Maxime, why?”

He ignored her question as he softly said. “Goodbye, Addison. It’s been worthwhile knowing you.”

She felt him go limp, and she cried over the corpse of her first friend.


End file.
